Writing Scraps
by vernajast
Summary: Pieces of stories, the scraps of fics I started, ideas I got, and random moments that had to be written. Things I don't plan to finish or continue, but couldn't bear to delete, either, because I love them. SasuNaru, YonKaka, others, labeled. Canon and AU
1. Introduction

The following pieces are not chapters of anything, and they aren't even really connected.

They are the scraps of fics I started, ideas I got, and random moments that had to be written.

They are the rejected pieces that I actually love and wish I could use, but that I don't ever see actually finding their way into something finished (though the Kyuubi!NaruSasu ones are tempting me).

But I couldn't bear to delete them, either. So...tada? I hope you enjoy them.

And if, by chance, you want to use one to start a fic or something, please let me know so I can read what you've created! I'd love that!

They are arranged in order from those I like the most to those I like the least. The list below should help you find what you're looking for (updated as things are added).

**Destroy** – Kyuubi!NaruSasu  
**All** **Dead** – Kyuubi!NaruSasu  
**Scarecrow** – Kakashi**  
Tryst** – SasuNaru  
**Tattoo'd** – Kakashi and Minato  
**Rendezvous** – SasuNaru AU (meet in a club)  
**Lure** – Team Minato (a scrapped from Post)  
**Sound of Silence** – SasuNaru AU (1960s/hippies)  
**Discipline** – AobaRaiIru


	2. Destroy, KyuubiSasu

**"Destroy"**

_kyuubi!naruto x sasuke_

_**(scrap)**  
_

"BASTARD!" Naruto's clawed fingers dig into the skin, leaving deep gashes along Sasuke's cheeks. He wants...wants to destroy him, destroy something beautiful, something precious. The ache of it covers over that _other_ ache he can't extinguish, and for a moment his body burns with such exquisite pain, blazing red eyes staring down into the Sharingan, red vision and red blood that seeps down Sasuke's face.


	3. All Dead, KyuubiSasu

**"All Dead"**

_kyuubi!naruto x sasuke_

_**(scrap)**  
_

"Naru-TO!" The upturn of Sasuke's voice at the end would have been enough to break glass if there had been any nearby and Naruto laughed deep in his chest, a brittle sound that held nothing of the mischiviousness from before and nearly bled contempt and hope and need and anger and desperation to believe in something, even this, even _him_.

"They're all dead, Sasuke."

The frown didn't suit Naruto one bit, and Sasuke pushed up on his elbows, ignoring the distracting, disturbing hand cupping the front of his pants.

"Who? Who are you-"

He knew the answer, but with Naruto, rhetorical questions were second nature, spouting off first reactions to get an equally volatile reaction from the blond. In all those years, nothing had changed, and everything had.

Naruto stood slowly, seemingly having forgotten that he was mid-assault on Sasuke's body. Sasuke didn't exactly mind that he was moving away, really he didn't.

The puzzled sound that slipped between his lips was irrelevant.


	4. Scarecrow, Kakashi

**"Scarecrow"**

_kakashi_

_**(scrap)**  
_

Turn, slash, dodge, turn.

A rustle of grass. The moon above. It's just the wind.

Turn, slash, stab, drop.

The scarecrow collapses in the field, grass hanging at wrenched angles and blocking out the view of sky-blue. He's better for it.

Jump, stab, slash, spin, stab, stab, stAB, STAB!

He doesn't understand how it came to this. A lonely, hollow man in a field, a morning he didn't notice dawning overhead. For one brief moment, he thinks he catches a glimpse of blond hair and flames at the peripheral edge of his vision. But when he turns to look, the mirage has disappeared.


	5. Tryst, SasuNaru

**"Tryst"**

_SasuNaru_

_**(scrap)**  
_

It's like standing in the corner of the room whispering back and forth. Occasional elbows to the side. Shared smiles and gazes, backs of hands bumping accidentally, brush of skin. And no one knows.

Afterward, when the rooms clearing, we'd leave through different doors, slide around through back alleys and parks to keep from being noticed, until we meet on a corner and race each other to your door (we win a roughly even number of times, and I suspect, at least once, you've let me win to keep it that way, even).


	6. Tattoo'd, YonKaka, onesided

**"Tattoo'd"**

_YonKaka, one-sided  
_

_**(scrap)**  
_

_Kakashi..._

his name on those lips was always...

_...I worry about you._

**i know. **he didn't need to be told. he had always known.

_The tentative touch on Kakashi's shoulder was telling._

he was against it from the start, but Kakashi needed...something else. he couldn't spend forever watching the man grow older and quieter.


	7. Rendezvous, SasuNaru AU

**"Rendezvous"**

_SasuNaru  
_

_**(scrap)**  
_

The blond who leaned against the bar was good enough—not up to his usual standards, but Sasuke wasn't usually so drunk, either…The guy was staring at the dancer on stage, watching her wiggle out of her costume. Sasuke couldn't be sure if it was his first visit to the bar or if he was just stupid.

Then, the blond man uttered a quiet "Whoa..." as the now mostly naked dancer's lack of attire revealed that "she" was, actually, a "he" and Sasuke decided that he was both new and stupid.

He leaned close to the blond's ear and practically yelled, "You're new!" In his overly drunk state, it had sounded a lot smoother in his head.

"Yeah? So?" The blond man was already on the defensive, obviously wary about being approached.

Sasuke shrugged and ordered a mixture of vodka and too-sweet energy drink. When the bartender handed it to him, Sasuke pushed it toward the blond. "Here."

Hesitantly, the blond glanced around, and then looked at the drink. His nervously pressed lips turned up into a grin. "Alright!"


	8. Lure, Team Minato, Post

**"Lure"**

_Team Minato  
_

_**(scrap)**  
_

Two of his team are dead and Minato is most worried about a mouse. A little gray mouse that seems to have wandered away.

Rin died with a boot in her face, other less pleasant things elsewhere. When Obito found the blunt rock that destroyed his eyes, leaving them bloody red pools, his screams could not drown hers out, though not for lack of trying.

Minato watched both from the shadows and burned the images onto the backs of his eyelids to watch in reverse and slow motion and close up as he chased sleep.

_Sleep. _He's forgotten what it means, though in theory, he needs it.


	9. Darkness, SasuNaru 1960s AU

**"Sound of Silence"**

_SasuNaru 1960s AU  
_

_**(scrap)**  
_

"Hey. Hey, Dark. " Suddenly very much awake.

"Hm? Wha'tchu want..." Sleepy.

"_Darkness._ Wake up!"

"Tch. Idiot. Wake everybody up why don't you..."

"Promise me." Sounds nervous. "We're best friends, right? We'll always be best friends? Hey!"

"Whatever you want. Just lemme sleep." So out of it.

"ProMISE! When the war's over..." Fantasy.

"Fine. Promise. Friends. All that shit." Sleep.

"Okay. Right. Cool."

"Sleep."

"Uh..."

"...what?" Sigh.

"I love you! Heh..."

"..."

Darkness left the next day, and the boy they all had taken to calling Brighteyes cried himself to sleep that night. One of the girls pressed her forehead against the back of his neck and pushed a pill between his lips, and then he was able to sleep and forget for a little while.

* * *

"Hello, Darkness, my old friend..."

It was Naruto's least favorite song, and he had managed to avoid it for years after…_everything. _He still found himself thinking of Sasuke…every time…


	10. Discipline, AobaRaiIru

**"Discipline"**

_AobaRaiIru-ish  
_

_**(scrap)**  
_

_(Aoba is addicted to porn and masturbation, and has a crush on Raidou—his best friend—and Iruka, Rai's boyfriend)_

Aoba lies in bed, for once sleeping in late, and he wonders vaguely if Raidou is going to kick his ass for it when he finally gets to the mission room. Not that he cares. He deserves a day of sleeping in. _Deserves it._

His subconscious pipes up with a, _You know what else you deserve?__—_and Aoba can't help but laugh and mutter, "A beating..."

His subconscious, again: _Wrong! A spanking!_ And Aoba laughs again, but it's more cheerful. "Yup, a spanking..." The words are conjuring up all kinds of images, and suddenly it's not Rai anymore, but Iruka-sensei bending him over the desk in his classroom...


End file.
